Reka yoga (astrology)
Wikipedia:Template:astrology Reka yoga (Sanskrit: रेका योग) to believers in Hindu astrology is an ashubha yoga, an evil and ruinous yoga, that can be found in the horoscopes of many. Adherents claim that even Albert Einstein was born with a Rekā yoga which made him perform poorly in his studies during the course of the '' dashas '' (planetary periods) of the planets giving rise to the said yoga. Varahamihira states that if three planets are in their own signs a person would be a minister, if three planets are in exaltation then he would be a king, if three planets are in debilitation then he would be a servant but if three planets are combust he will be useless; three planets situated in their respective signs of debilitation or three planets becoming combust give rise to Reka yoga. Generally, according to practitioners, a person born with Reka yoga has neither knowledge nor wealth, is penurious. Constitution Vaidyanatha Dikshita in Chapter VI slokas 21 to 27 of his Jataka Parijata tells followers that Reka yoga will arise if at the time of one’s birth – :a) the weak lord of the '' lagna '' is aspected by the lord of the 8th house and Jupiter is combust, or :b) the lord of the navamsa occupied by the lord of the 4th house is combust and aspected by the lord of the 12th house, or :c) the lord of the 4th combines with the lord of the 8th aspected by the lord of the 6th house and the lord of the 10th is in the 5th with the lord of the lagna situated in its sign of debilitation, or :d) all benefic planets occupy the trika-bhavas (evil houses), papagrahas (malefic planets) are in the kendras but the lord of the 11th house is weak in strength, or :e) the lord of the lagna is in conjunction with a papagraha and Jupiter and Venus are combust, or :f) the combust lord of the 4th house joins a papagraha, or :g) the lord of the 9th house is combust and the lord of the''lagna'' and of the 2nd house are in their respective signs of debilitation, or :h) the lord of the lagna is weak in strength or is in a trika-bhava and three planets are either in their debilitation signs or combust, or :i) Papagrahas are in the lagna, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 7th, 9th, 10th and 11th in their debilitation signs or inimical signs aspected by other papagrahas or debilitated planets. In this context, Gopesh Kumar Ojha explains that the combination of the lords of the 4th and the 8th, the aspect of the lord of the 6th on the lord of the 4th, the lord of the lagna situated in its debilitation sign and the lord of the 10th situated in the 5th or the 8th from the 10th house confer bad to very bad results but if these four planets are in conjunction then Reka yoga certainly arises. Aspects of partial strength do not count. Results Mahadeva states that the person born with Reka yoga is devoid of education and wealth and has bad nails; he is poor, amourous, given to fits of anger, unsuccessful, unhappy, rude and disrespectful, unfortunate, disgraced and an evil soul. Gopesh Kumar Ojha tells followers that the indications of the bhavas occupied by the Reka yoga-causing planets suffer depending upon the good or bad '' vargas'' gained by those participants who produce their assigned results during the course of their dashas. The presence of Reka yoga adversely affects the operation of Dhana yogas and Raja yogas. Critics There are people who do not believe in Reka yoga. References Category:Vedas Category:Astrology Category:Hindu astrology Category:Sanskrit words and phrases Category:Religious behaviour and experience Category:Religious belief and doctrine Category:Paranormal Category:Ancient astronomy Category:Divination Category:Early scientific cosmologies Category:Esoteric cosmology Category:Esoteric schools of thought Category:New Age practices Category:Occult Category:Pseudoscience Category:New Age culture